The Horrors of the Mountains
by Camdencope1355
Summary: This next story is about Agent Moonshine as he has been tasked with looking after the Overlook Mountain Hotel located in the mountains of the Culdee Fell Railroad with the French Family. However, something else followed them and plans to ruin this. Will the French family and Moonshine survive or will they become victims like the last caretakers. Shining references and new character


It has been a week since Lorraine first came to the island and she is enjoying it so much. She is also happy to be with her new love, Johnny. Lorraine was also happy because some snow was to come to the island. It has been a long time since she got to work in winter and was looking forward to it. One day, she had to collect some passengers from Kirk Machan so that they could all go home from their vacations on the Culdee Fell Railway. She was at the platform where she was greeted by Culdee and Wilfred.

"Hi Culdee!" she greeted. "Johnny told me all about you."

"Ahh, Lorraine! It is nice to meet you."

"How do you know about me?" she asked.

"Johnny told me about you before you visited." Wilfred chimed in.

"I was told about you as well." said Culdees coach, Catherine.

"You must be Catherine." Lorraine responded. "I heard about you as well."

"By the way Culdee." asked Lorraine. "Where these passengers coming from?"

"They are coming from a large lodge/hotel in the mountains."

"What is its name?"

"The Overlook Mountain Hotel."

"Why these people leaving that hotel?"

"It closes in the winter and sense it is winter; yeah, you get the idea. It stays closed from October to April."

"I see." she responded. "Thank you for that info Culdee."

"Your welcome Lorraine."

As they talked, a couple with two kids got off one of Lorraine's passenger cars and were standing on the platform, waiting for an engine to take them to the hotel. They are the French family with their adopted son, Marc Turner. The man is Bobby French, a successful writer and is recovering from a concussion he received after being accidentally injured at a WWE Match a few weeks earlier. His wife, Janice French, had come to Sodor to look for a job so that Bobby and her can become closer to Marc and their daughter, Hannah. Just then, Ernest pulled up to the platform with a coach and the hotel's owner, Mr. Elmer Vaughan. Before they got on board the coach, Marc and Hannah ran over to Lorraine.

"Thank you for the fun ride 6325!" they shouted at the same time.

She looked at them with a smile. "Your welcome kiddo's!" she replied.

"Whoo-Whoo!" they shouted. Just then, Lorraine blew her whistle twice for them.

"Cmon kids!" Janice shouted. "We don't wanna be late!"  
"Coming mom!" they shouted at the same time again.

"Aww...They are so cute." Lorraine cooed.

"Yes they are them rascals." teased Wilfred.

"Yeah...I remember when you use to be like that to Wilfred." teased Culdee. Wilfred smiled at the joke.

"You are right Culdee." Catherine said. "We all use to be young and full of energy."

However, a man had got off the train and loaded a crate into Ernest's coach. He was helping load the French families luggage and bags onto the coach, but also loaded something else; something far more sinister. The French family and Mr. Vaughan were now on their way to the top of the mountain to where the hotel is.

"I would like to thank you all very much for watching my hotel." said Mr. Vaughan.

"We are happy to help." responded Janice.

"Is there anything we might need to know about this place?"  
"Yes there is." retorted Mr. Vaughan. "I would ask your kids to stay away from rooms 587 and 237."

"May I ask why?" Bobby asked.

"There had been a sad incident that I feel like your kids mustn't hear."

"You can tell us when we get up there Mr. Vaughan." Janice replied.

"I think that is a good idea."

"Will anyone else be staying at the hotel to help us?" Bobby asked.

"Why of course." Mr. Vaughan boomed. "Chef Lance Moody will stay and help."

"Ok! Thank you Mr. Vaughan. I think we will be ok."

The group arrives at the hotel and are surprised by the fact that it is enormous. It even has a concrete maze in the front that they have never seen before. The kids ran inside and were shocked at the beauty of the interior and how beautiful the furniture is. There was grand staircase with a massive kitchen, ballroom, recreation areas, and many quiet places to read and write.

three days later, not far from the mountain is Ulfstead Castle. This narrow gauge railroad here also links up to the Culdee Fell Railway at Skarloey Road. Millie, the main engine who works on the castles ground, would sometimes go up to their when she had to deliver passengers and/or goods to the road. Millie is also happy to come here as it gives her the chance to see and talk to Luke, her love. Earlier that day, Millie was asked to pick up some passengers from Skarloey Road that are gonna be dropped off from a new engine. She had just arrived at the platform when she ran into Holly. Holly was idling on the tracks, waiting for Millie to arrive.

"Bonjour my friend." she chimed. "Are you the new engine the Earl was talking about?"

"Yes I am dear." Holly replied. "I'm Holly by the way."

"Bonjour Holly. My name is Millie."

"Nice to meet you Millie."

"I have never seen an engine like you before." She chorused. "What type of engine are you?"

"Well...I am a Southern Pacific AC-12. I am the sole operating locomotive of my type."

"Wow!" declared Millie. "So are you a cab forward?"

"Yes I am."

Just then, Luke pulled to the platform. He smiled at Millie and Millie smiled back.

"Salut mon amour." she said to him.

"Hi Millie." he responded back.

Holly then butted in. "I'm sorry for being rude by jumping in, but may I ask if you two are lovers?"

Millie and Luke smiled. "Why yes we are. Aren't we Millie."

"Oui nous sommes." Millie said in a sweet voice.

Luke looked back at Holly was surprised by her massive size. He was also shocked that her cab was in front of her boiler.

"Are you a Cab forward?" he asked.

"Why yes I am bumpkin." she said sweetly.

Millie decided to ask Luke something.

"Hey Luke." she hollered. "Since you have nothing to do, how would you like to help me with these passengers?"

"I would love to Millie." he cheered. "Anything to be with you my lovely bluebell." Millie blushed after hearing Luke call her the pet name he gave her.

"You two are such good lovebirds." Holly said sweetly. Just then, Noel came by with a slow goods train. He decided to tease Holly.

"What are you Holly? a birdwatcher?" he teased. This made Holly blush a small bit.

"Hi Noel!" Luke cheered. "What are you doing today?"

"Me? I am just delivering some coal cars to the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Culdee Fell Railway."

"Well that must be all sorts of fun." Luke responded. "I heard that the Thin Controller is thinking about trying to find an engine that can help haul the heavy coal and stone trains from the quarry to other parts of the island."

"Really?" Noel asked "Yeah." Luke responded back.

"If he needs a powerful engine for the job, I think he should roster 1218."

"Who is 1218?" Luke asked.

"1218 use to do excursion trains in the late eighties and early nineties until his railroad shut down their steam program. He has longed to be back in service again and doing regular work."

"I will ask the Thin Controller about that." Luke said.

"Well you two...I wish I could stay but I must get back to work." Noel said and he started puffing down the line. Just then, the conductor blew his whistle on Holly's train. Holly honked her horn and started heading down the line after saying goodbye to Luke and Millie. Luke buffered up to Millie and the two lovers started heading down the line to deliver the passengers to Crovan's Gate so that they can board the express and other passenger trains along the mainline.

Meanwhile, back at the Overlook Mountain Hotel, Marc started to feel ill and had to stay in one of the guest rooms until he got better. Hannah decided to stay and watch over him while her parents talked to Mr. Vaughan about something.

"So what was this incident that you were inclined to not tell us with our children present?" Bobby asked.

"Well..." Mr. Vaughan started. "The last caretaker for some reason went crazy and murdered his family, himself, and my brother who stayed to watch over the hotel and help the last family who stayed to watch over the hotel."

Janice was shocked. "What was the last name of this family?" she asked.

"The one who asked to watch over this place, his name was Jordan "Bradshaw" Lightfield."

"I see," Janice squeaked. "Should we be worried about that?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Mrs. French. That incident happened five years ago."

"Oh ok. Thank you for the information." Bobby said thankfully.

"Well I'm afraid that I must head out now." he said. "I hope everything goes well. If anything bad happens, just call Chef Moody and Mr. Richardson..."

"Who is Mr. Richardson?" Janice asked.

"Oh... I forgot to mention Mr. Lonnie Richardson. He is from the United States and is eager to help look after this hotel."

"Where is he now?" Bobby asked.

"He is in the foley getting a drink."

"Thank you. We will be sure to say hi to him later." Janice chimed.

Marc was running around the place when he got into the foley and saw a young man in western clothes and a cowboy hat. He was wearing an old western bow tie with a white cowboy hat. he had on long coat with western boots and a revolver with him. Marc went over to see and say hello. He climbed up into one of the old bar stools and sat next to him and the man looked at him and smiled.

"Hello there kiddo." he said. "Who might you be?"

"Hello sir. My name is Marc and I am with my adopted family to watch over this hotel for the winter."

"Well it is nice to meet you Marc. My name is Lonnie, but most of my friends call me Moonshine. You may do the same if you like."

"Nice to meet you Lonnie."

"Where is your family at?"

"They are in the main lobby talking to the hotel owner about some information before he leaves us to look after this place."

"How about you take me to your parents and then maybe you and I can talk later? How does that sound?"

"I would love to know more about you Mr. Lonnie." he said in his childish voice. "I will have to ask my parents first thought."

"That's alright Marc. Let's go find your parents."

They walked into the lobby and saw his mom and dad cleaning off the counters and rearranging the chairs. They looked up to see Lonnie and Marc watching them work.

"Hello there." Janice finally said. "You must be Mr. Richardson?"

Lonnie tips his hat. "Why yes I am." he replied. "However, please call me Lonnie."

"Well it is nice to meet you Lonnie. I'm Janice French, this is my husband Bobby, looks you like have met my adopted son, Marc Turner..." she looks around for a little bit. "Where is Hannah Marc?"

"I don't know. I will go look for her." He grabbed Lonnie's hand and pulled it. "C'mon Lonnie, you can help me find her."

"You have a very lovely family." he said as he started following Marc.

"That is very sweet of you Lonnie." Janice said as he followed her son.

They explored the different parts of the hotel until they arrived at the penthouse apartment. They found Hannah there, taking a nap and snuggling with her stuffed corgi.

"Well there is your sister Marc." Lonnie whispered. "You go on ahead and find your parents and tell them we found their daughter and that I am looking after them."

"Ok...I will do that." Marc squeaked as he started running down the hall. He was running down the hall when he took a wrong turn and came face to face with a young boy and girl, about his age. The girl was wearing a white dress and the boy was dressed up in regular sunday school clothes.

"Come play with us." they said at the same time. and then suddenly they disappeared.

"Whoa! Where did they go?"

"Come play with us Marky." They mimicked again, this time sounding very creepy.

"I prefer Marc..." he tried to say. "Come play with us." they spoke again.

He closed his eyes and spoke in fear. "I'm about to open my eyes and I want both of you two to be gone. OK...?" He opens his eyes again and what he saw was horrifying.

"COME PLAY WITH US!" the kids said, but this time they were covered in blood with massive cuts in their bodies with blood all over the floor and wall with an axe behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marc as he ran the other way back to Lonnie and buried his face into his legs in fear.

"Whoa whoa whoa Marc. What's the matter?"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-kids in the hallway... bl-bl-bl-bl-ble-ee-ee-ding." he managed to get out.

They ran to the hall where he saw the two kids, but there was nothing there. Lonnie believe him, but wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't.

"Tell me what you saw Marc."

"I was running down the hall when I saw two kids around my age. They told me to come play with them when they disappeared. They then reappeared and told me to come play with them again. I closed my eyes, hoping they would go away. However, when I opened them, they were covered in blood and cuts with blood all over the hall and floors and an axe was behind them."

"Wow! I believe ya kid. I just hope nothing else bad happens."

They headed back down to the lobby and Marc told his parents that Hannah was in the penthouse apartment taking a nap and we decided to leave her in peace. Bobby went down to the foley to try and think about what to write for his next new novel. However, he was shocked by a middle aged man behind the bar.

"What are you doing here sir? The place is closed down. Did you not get the memo?" Bobby shouted at him. However, the man paid no attention. He grabbed a ball and threw it at him, but it went through him. Bobby was scared and was about to run away when the door slammed shut before he could escape. He banged on the door hard, but no one could hear him.

"Hey!" he cried. "Hey Help!"

Just then, the man was right beside him. Bobby ran away from him, but found himself cornered by the door to the kitchen. Suddenly, the ghost's face turned into a distorted face and ran at him and went into him.

" _Hello there Bobby French."_ a voice said inside his head.

"Who are you?!" he screamed. "Get out of my head!"

 _"I would, but I need a promise from you."_

"What?"

" _Kill your family as they need a lot of correction."_ the voice chuckled.

"Why should I listen to you? he cried. "Get out of my head! You are not even real!"

Suddenly, the ghost left his body in anger and rage.

 _"I will get what I want Bobby French! Just you wait and see!"_ suddenly, the man disappeared almost as mysteriously as he appeared.

Bobby ran for the door and it finally opened. He felt like he was having a mental breakdown after being perfectly fine after being injured at that WWE match. He decided to head outside for some fresh air when it looked like he saw a man with a sledgehammer chasing a woman and he silenced her by smashing her on her skull and this made Bobby almost crazy, but he managed to keep a calm head. Lonnie went outside to see Bobby after seeing him look uneasy.

"Hey Bobby are you okay?" he asked.

"I wish I was, but I'm not." Bobby spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I saw a ghost in the foley and told me that I had to correct my family by killing them."

"And now I am having hallucinations about this place."

"Maybe you should go rest." suggest Lonnie.

"Maybe that's a good idea."

Bobby made his way to one of the rooms to rest and was starting to feel a little better when Hannah ran into the room and hugged her dad before running out again.

At Crovan's Gate, Luke and Millie had arrived at the station where they were greeted by the Thin Controller, Mr. Percival, who had just arrived on board Peter Sam and then Murdoch arrived with a passenger train.

"Luke! There you are." the Thin Controller shouted. "I have a job for you back at the quarry." This made Luke sad as he would not get to stay with Millie and maybe try to have a night all to themselves.

"Yes Sir. What is it?" Luke asked.

"I have just found an engine whom had just been restored and purchased by the Other Railway and is looking for work."

"You want me to help him and show him all the ropes at the Quarry?"

"You read my mind Luke."

"What about Paxton? What will he be doing now?"

"He will shunt all the coal trucks for this new engine."

"I understand sir. I will head there as soon as I can." He looked at Millie but was still able to smile.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you the rest of the trip Millie."

"That's alright Luke, my little tree."

"Goodbye Millie! je t'aime."

"Goodbye Luke! je t'aime." Mr. Percival laughed as did Murdoch.

"Those two are perfect for one another aren't they sir?"

"Yes they are Murdoch. Yes they are."

Luke hurried his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry, passing by Sir Handel who was pulling a small mixed goods train. He stopped at a signal and Mighty Mac passed by pulled a mixed train of goods and passengers. Hi finally arrived at the quarry where he was greeted by Paxton and a large steam locomotive that he had never seen before. This new engine has two sets of six drive wheels, four trailing wheels to support his firebox, and has a massive tender with the words "Norfolk & Western". He has a gentle face and a big smile on his face. He kind of reminded Luke of Johnny, but not as large though.

"Howdy there my little friend." the big engine said. "My name is Fonzarelli, but you can call me Fonzie."

"Nice to meet you Fonzie." Luke spoke timidly. "I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke." Fonzie responded.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me what you would like me to do?"

"Sure thing Fonz." Luke went up to the higher level and brought some trucks full of stone to Owen who then lowered them to where they are dumped into the trucks for Fonzie to take.

"Is that all the cars needed to take?" he asked.

"No." answered Luke. "Paxton would usually have to take quite a few trips in the day to get the quota reached."

"I see...hold on a second." Fonzie went to the other side of the quarry and brought back with him an gigantic line of 200 cars.

"Can you even pull that many trucks?" Paxton asked in concern.

"Don't worry my friend. I use to pull trains this long and heavy back in my prime."

Paxton started shunting the trucks for the stone to be loaded into them. He was tired after having to shunt so many into place. Fonzie back up to the train and was hooked up. The guard blew his whistle and then Fonzie blew his. He left with a huff and was hurrying down the line.

As Fonzie was doing his job, the French family was now making home in the hotel. They heard on the radio that a massive snow storm will strike the mountain where the hotel is located. Bobby saw that Hannah had been feeling ill and decided to let her sleep in the penthouse room. Marc was watching her rest while playing chess with Lonnie. Lonnie was surprised that a young boy like Marc knew how to play chess.

"Checkmate." Lonnie said as he trapped Marc's king in a corner with his queen and rook. "Not bad kid."

"Thank you Lonnie." Marc said. "Will you teach me those moves?"

"Maybe in the future." He responded. "Wanna go downstairs and get something to eat.?"

"Yes!" he shouted as the two left the room. The snow started falling heavily then and was falling down in clumps. They decide to bundle up in winter clothes so that they won't freeze should they go outside. After they left, Hannah woke up, but she wasn't herself. Her head was hurting badly and she felt like she was gonna melt from the heat being generated from her head.

"Rudrum..." she whispered as she got up from where she was sleeping. Unknown to her and everyone else, that middle aged ghost had possessed Hannah for only a short time and was determined to make Bobby kill his family.

"Redrum..." she repeated again. She walked out of the room and found a can of paint and dipped her left index finger into the paint.

"Redrum!" she said again. This time, Marc came back and watched her repeat this phrase again and again.

"RedRum!" she shouted as she began writing this word on the mirror of her room. However, she wrote it like, "REDЯUM".

Marc ran downstairs to Lonnie and Bobby as they were talking.

"Dad. Lonnie. I am a little worried about Hannah."

"Don't worry son." Bobby replied. "I am sure she is alright."

"No! Seriously! Have a look!" They ran up to the room and found her sleeping again with the paint still on her finger and the phrase on there.

"REDЯUM?" asked Marc in concern. "I don't get it."

Lonnie realized that this is serious. He pulled out a small mirror and was shocked to see what this word actually meant.

"Hey Mr. French." He said in fear. "You might wanna have a look at this."

Bobby looked into the mirror and found that "REDЯUM" was actually "MURDER" spelled backwards.

"Why did your daughter spell murder backwards?" asked Lonnie.

"I don't kno..." suddenly, a figure appeared beside them.

"Umm...actually... I wrote that. I literally have a bottle of red rum." he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lonnie. "The place is closed down for the winter remember?"

"Ohh..." the man shrieked as he started to fade. "That is because I am a ghost and if you see me that means you are going insane." he screamed as he disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all three.

They headed downstairs with Hannah who is now all better. Little to them that that man who sneaked the crates on board their train to the hotel was at the hotel and is releasing opium gas into the air to make them see things and act crazy. However, this man accidently came into contact with too much of this gas and now he was out of control and now has the urge to kill these people.

"Ohhhh... my head." he said as he was overdosed by the gas. Now, his eyes are red with anger and hate for this place.

"Kill...them...all." he whispered to himself as he heard another voice in his head.

He grabbed a fire axe that was outside after hiding out in the cold for far too long. Bobby, Lonnie, Marc, Hannah, and Janice are now in the penthouse of the hotel that is near the entrance that right now blocked by so much snow. Lonnie had gone downstairs to check on things and found that the radio to contact the outside world had been destroyed and that the snowmobile had been sabotaged as well, meaning that they are now trapped at the hotel. Lonnie ran upstairs to the family and locked the door.

"What's the matter Lonnie?" asked Marc.

"Pack your things and bundle warm." he shouted to them all.

"Why what's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"We have gotta get out of here because someone has just isolated us from the world. Our snowmobile is compromised and our radio had be destroyed."

They suddenly heard a noise from outside the door. They knew that they gotta get out of there before it is too late. Lonnie led them to the bathroom and opened the window as much as he could.

"Hannah and Marc. you kids go first." he helped them out the window and Bobby followed them. Lonnie crawled out of the window, accidently leaving his Bowie knife on the sink. Janice tried to climb out, but she couldn't.

"I can't get out." she shouted.

"I won't leave you Janice."

"Go! I will find another way." she shouted.

"OK. Good luck and be careful." Bobby responded.

The man, who goes by the nickname Dusty, happens to be a member of the Devil's Tongue and is still carrying that fire axe he found. He opened the door to find no one in there. He saw that the bathroom door is locked and he knocked on the door. Smiling in terror and in evil. he taunted whoever was in the bathroom.

"Little Pigs, Little Pigs. Let me come in." Janice heard the voice and grabbed the Bowie knife Lonnie had accidently left behind and sat on the toilet that is to the left of the door and stayed quiet.

"Not by the hair of your chinny, chin chin." he mocked and smiled in a creepy and terrifying way.

"Then I'll huff... and I'll puff...and I will blow your house in!" he started hacking the axe at the door and slowly started tearing it down.

"AHHHH!" Janice screamed in fear as he started hacking at the door.

"AHHHH NO!" She screamed again.

Finally, after hacking the door ten times, he created a hole in the door and put his head to it.

"HERE"S DUSTY!" he shrieked.

He reached his hand in to unlock the door and Janice sliced his hand with the knife.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain and ran.

Janice could now breath easy as he was now gone and she used the knife to break the window and finally escape.

Chef Moody had just arrived back in a snowmobile to find the door blocked with snow. He walked in to find Dusty there and Dusty silenced him forever.

Outside, the family started heading down the mountain via the railroad that led them to the hotel. They were now being followed by Dusty.

Lonnie turned around to find him and knew that they wouldn't be able to escape if they don't stop him.

"Go everyone! That man is coming! I will hold him off."

They ran to the line and found Culdee on his way down the mountain and the family waved him down. Culdees driver got out.

"What's the matter!? Why are you all out here in this storm." he asked shivering.

"We have just been attacked and isolated at the hotel and escaped to hopefully find shelter. Will you get us back to the transfer yard we arrived at?"

"Hop in!" shouted Culdees driver and the family got into Catherine, Culdees coach. Just as they were about to leave, Lonnie showed up and hopped in.

"What happened?" asked Bobby.

"I shot him, but only wounded him. I think it be best if we leave him to freeze to death in the snow."

A week later after the incident, the snow cleared and the police finally were about to investigate the crime and figure out what had happened. Detectives Shay Gallagher and Daniel Phelps have been sent to the hotel to figure out what had happened.

They found the frozen dead body of the attacker with a fire axe in his hand and a bullet hole in his left leg and side.

"What was used to shoot the attacker here Phelps?" Gallagher asked.

Phelps started examining the body and found the bullet lodged in him.

"Hey!" Phelps shouted to one of the CSI members. "Will you be able to tell me what this bullet is?"  
The CSI investigator examined the bullet and finally gave an answer.

"The cartridge used was a .45 ACP round. a powerful pistol round."

"I see...What made this man go insane?"  
"The funny thing is... after a week out here, the effects that would've made him do this would wear away, but the cold and snow somehow managed to freeze whatever made him insane in his body."

"So what was the cause of his actions?"

"Looks like he suffered from an overdose of...Opium gas?" everyone was in shock to hear this.

"Opium gas?" asked Phelps.

"Yes...Somehow he was able to convert Opium into a gas to make people go insane. Looking at it from here, he must have overdosed on it and he lost all his sanity."

After the investigation, the hotel was to stay closed for twelve months until the owner is contacted and is informed of this. Joe Wheeler and Allison Sherman heard about the incident and were relieved that Lonnie made it out in one piece. Lonnie told them what had happened at the hotel and all the unusual events that had happened.

Suddenly, their phone rang and Lonnie went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello there Cowboy." said a voice into the receiver. Allison tried to hack it, but it was too protected.

"How are you?" Lonnie asked.

"I am the man who is gonna kill you for what you did to Dusty."

"I doubt that."

"You really wanna play this game with me?"

"Well...I love playing games."

"Do you now?"

"Why yes I do."

"Well then, how about we play a game?"

"What will it be?"

"If you don't leave the members of the Devil's Tongue alone and continue to interfere with our work..."

"Or what? What are you gonna do?"

"We will hunt down your family and make sure that they suffer."

"You come after any of our family members...no mercy will be shown to any one of your members in retaliation." threatened Lonnie.

"Oh...and that isn't a threat either." Lonnie paused. "That is actually a promise."

He hung up the phone and looked at Allison.

"Did you record that?"

"Every bit of it."

"Thata girl."

At the other line of the phone. Snake set down the phone. He was furious and angry, but Black Widow was able to calm him down by teasing him.

"Love..." he started. "Looks like we are at war."

"Don't worry big boy." she teased. "This is actually pretty fun."

"Thanks love." he responded.

He went over to his men and told them something.

"Men... we lost Dusty at the Overlook Mountain Hotel. He foolishly got overdosed with the Opium gas that we were testing. We have some enemies now that Dusty, T-Bone, and Dutch were silenced. So...for now we are gonna transport Opium in groups of two and everyone must have a pistol and/or rifle with them for defense."

"Understood sir." said one of the newest members.

"Thanks snakeballs."

Now there will soon be a massive drug war on Sodor. When will it begin? How will the people of Sodor counter this threat? What will happen to the engines should they get caught in the crossfire? That will have to be a story for another time and place.


End file.
